


一步之外 6

by Arianna_J



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna_J/pseuds/Arianna_J





	一步之外 6

第六章 无言情愫  
“悠！”穿越过汹涌的人群，西门朗的长腿迈过走廊的拐角，终于抓住了气不打一出来的悠的手臂。他顺势一揽，把悠抓回了怀里。“你在气什么？”  
“放开我！”悠双眼已经泪水朦胧，偏要咬着牙死撑。拼了命的去挣脱西门朗的怀抱，但是于事无补，反而被他抱得更加紧了一些。  
西门朗任由她在自己的怀里不住的捶打，直到感觉这个暴躁少女的戾气小了一些，才闷声笑了一句：“阿司稍微喜欢一下别人你就这么难受，打我你倒是无所谓。”  
悠挣扎的动作突然一顿。  
不过在微毫之间，却被西门朗轻而易举的差距到。  
他万年流连花丛，如何看不出哈士奇转世的宁司昭然若揭的春心萌动。只是他没想到，不过是对别的女孩稍微有些好感，就会让悠的反应这么大。这两人也许还神经大条只认为是抽风，但是他向来没有遗漏过任何的细节。  
西门朗的眼神逐渐变得晦暗，语气也危险起来，一手仍然死死锢住悠的腰身让她逃离不出这片方寸之地，另一只手则捏住了悠的下巴，力道之重竟像是要捏碎她一样。  
“疼。”悠被强迫抬起头来与西门朗对视。她眼里含着的潋滟泪水自然也被西门朗尽收眼底，于是手上的力道下意识地又加重了些许。  
西门朗像是没听见悠的喊疼，嗓音沙哑幽幽开口：“在悠的眼里，我又算什么？”他的拇指在悠的下巴上缓缓摩挲，手上一片细腻。  
悠终于从他的禁锢中挣脱，拍了拍有些压出褶皱的裙摆，眼神躲闪，十分僵硬的转移话题：“你又发什么神经。”  
“呵……”西门朗轻笑出声，他早有预料鸵鸟性格的悠会是什么姿态，不过真的面临却还是有点说不清道不明的失落。刚刚悠不过是稍稍往后退了三两步，西门朗欺身而上，悠的眼前一阵天旋地转，再反应过来，已经被他按在了墙上。  
身后冰冷的触感令悠很是不满，她刚想抬起头抱怨西门朗的粗鲁，却和他那双如狼似虎的眼眸相对。他从未用过如此掠夺意味浓厚的眼神看她，但是悠清楚的知道，这是西门朗每次捕捉猎物时，用以吹响胜利号角的前奏。  
一名很没有大脑的学生从身后的走廊走来。  
“放开我，有人在！”悠被他看得感觉像是全身赤裸，找到借口便连忙想要推开他。  
然而西门朗无动于衷，只是淡淡地扭过头去，轻飘飘地朝那个心大的过路人扫过一眼。  
瞬间，十米内再无人烟。  
“唔……”  
他的舌侵略性极强的在她的红唇内扫荡。叮咛声和暧昧的水渍声粘合在一起，连空气都被晕染成粉色。原本缠绕在腰间的手掌，不知何时也已经顺着衣摆藤蔓似的攀爬进去，点起一片片肌肤的战栗。  
悠浑身都是软的，若非是被西门朗强行支撑住，只怕早就滑到在地。她头晕目眩的窝在西门朗坚实的怀中，听到火热的鼻息一下下沉重的喷洒在她透红的耳垂上。  
他略一弯腰，双手一抬，只听悠一声惊呼，便被西门朗牢牢地公主抱在了怀里。西门朗在悠的额头上印下一个吻，不等悠提出任何无谓的反驳：“去我那。”  
迎着上课的铃声，一辆法拉利驶出校园。  
她被扔在了床上。  
悠长这么大，学得最好的本事就是审时度势。所以，当西门朗开始解她内衣扣子的时候，悠甚至配合的抬起了身子。  
“今天你倒是听话。”西门朗深邃的眸子直勾勾地缠绕着她，眼底燃烧着熊熊欲火。  
悠坐起身，任由肩带从肩上滑落。不顾自己赤裸的上身在对方眼里是一场何等撩人的景色。她的双手环绕在西门朗的脖颈上，一双手在他的背后不住地游移，这种微微弓身的举措，却让胸前的沟壑越发深邃。  
悠像是没有察觉到西门朗肉眼可见的变化，一口咬在了西门朗的下巴上。与其说是咬，倒不如说是她变相的勾引：“人家喜欢朗呀。”  
多年相处，西门朗心里再清楚不过这不过是悠又一次在底线边缘的试探。她喜欢别人把一颗真心放在她的手上，然后……  
扔掉。  
“嗯。”西门朗双手攀上高峰，将悠压倒在床上。  
“我也最喜欢悠。”  
夕阳透过窗柩洒在床上，悠甩在床头的手机不合时宜地响起声：“喂？”  
慵懒而沙哑的嗓音昭示着刚刚经历的性事之激烈。电话那边的左冷哪里听不出来：“又被朗拐到床上了吗。”他这边正在和那两位面色凝重，谁能想到当事者居然又和兄弟滚到了床上。  
“嗯……”悠眯着眼睛半梦半醒，身后的西门朗被电话铃声吵醒，又死不要脸的抓住她的腰把她拉到了自己的怀里。  
感受到顶在自己双腿间的火热，悠微微挪了一下身子，做了个“不许闹”的口吻。西门朗没有理会她的挣扎，反而恶意地朝里面使劲一顶……  
左泠听到来自悠的惊呼在半途被另一个人吃进嘴里，接着就是唇舌间的水渍交叠。  
“你少给我发情。”悠嗔怒的瞪向欲求不满的西门朗，殊不知她一双美眸潋滟含春最是勾引人不过。  
西门朗的喉结狠狠一动，抓下她推搡自己的手，放在唇边轻轻吻了一下，接着紧紧把人抱在怀里不再动作。  
悠这才继续和电话那边的左泠继续说道：“找我干什么？”  
左冷走进宁司和悠所在的班级，从一个女生手上拿过悠的书包：“大小姐你的书包还在学校呢，一会我送去你家。”  
等到悠挂了电话，西门朗才问：“泠吗？”  
手机甩在床头，还可以再补一觉，悠闭上眼睛准备缓解一下自己的疲累：“书包忘在学校了，泠一会给我送到公寓去。”  
同样的敏锐派，西门朗哪里不知道左泠心里打得什么好算盘。两人旗鼓相当却又一起无可奈何。脑子里快速的想了一下，嘴角便又勾起了，眸光再度暗下，手流连在她牛奶般细嫩的肌肤上：“我本想留你一晚的……”  
他的吻虔诚的落在悠的脖颈上，顺着战栗的肌肤蜿蜒而下……  
“一会我送你回去，不过在此之前，欠我的先还了。”西门朗恶意一笑，眼中情欲不住地翻滚。  
“我什么时候欠你了？”悠抓起一边的枕头就要往眼前那张引起无数少女爱慕的面庞上扔去。情爱之事她一向开放，但是有一说一，她可不是爱欠别人东西的人，更不喜欢肉偿一说。  
西门朗偏头躲开，顺势抓住悠白皙的手腕。手腕上伶仃作响——正是西门朗送的那个价值500万的镯子：“嗯？”  
悠懊恼出声，就知道天下没有白吃的午餐，本想痛宰他一顿，没想到反被算计：“一会钱打到你的卡上，你先放开我。”  
“我要这500万干什么，肉偿就好……”  
左冷没想到给他开门的居然会是西门朗：“你的包应该还在学校里。”  
“区别对待。”西门朗啧了一声，朝悠喊道：“泠来了。”  
悠正盘着腿窝在沙发上看剧本。听到左冷来了，勉强抬起头打了个招呼算是给他面子，身为女一她的台词还是挺多的，背来背去不免心烦。把剧本随手放在沙发上，掏出手机看了一眼时间：“泠吃饭了吗？”  
“还没。”他今夜来的目的，可不光是送个书包这么简单，更何况西门朗还泰然坐在这。  
“走吧一起。”悠在手机上搜出一个地址，“任侑前两天推荐了一家不错的店，今天正好去试试。”  
饭店坐落于商业区，出乎意料地竟然不是私人会所，不过胜在环境清幽。  
俊男靓女的组合不论在哪里都是夺人眼球的存在。前台迎宾小姐最会看人下菜，见三人身着不凡，说话的口气也客气很多，只是说出的话可不怎么让人喜欢：“三位有预定吗？”  
“啊……忘记了。”悠暗骂自己一声糊涂，转过身抬头好整以暇地看着身后的两位男士。  
“你呀。”左泠笑着点了点她的鼻尖，动作十分亲昵，西门朗丝毫不怀疑他就是处心积虑做给自己看的。  
继而不慌不忙的从口袋里掏出手机拨通了一个电话，对着电话里的人说了两句话。迎宾小姐便看到她一贯处事不惊的经理从办公室快速跑来，点头哈腰好不谄媚：“左少爷、西门少爷、悠小姐这边请。”  
左冷收起电话，挑衅地朝西门看去。  
“关键时刻还是泠靠得住。”悠的吐槽也十分配合，说着还不忘把自己的手放进泠的臂弯里，语气凉凉。  
西门撇嘴，不过是因为自己的手机放在内口袋里不好拿，不然哪轮得到他。  
直到三人已经走出视线范围，尚在云里雾里的迎宾小姐还是十分耿直：“他们没有预定啊！”  
被眼前的一切惊掉下巴的同事不可置信地看向她，：“你不是吧？左泠和西门朗都不认识！？你当你是玛丽苏小说女一吗。”同事虽然不知道挽着左泠的女孩是谁，不过那两位的大名可是如雷贯耳，双手环胸望着他们离去的空地幽幽道：“左泠的太爷爷是跟着太祖打江山的那位左姓大佬，他的伯父子承父业，阅兵仪式上还能看见。西门朗的爷爷是从国务院退下来的。自己去百度一下，比我说的详细。”  
迎宾小姐觉得自己腿有些软：“那位小姐敢这么使唤他们！？”  
同事对于她的无知摇了摇头，感叹：“谁知道呢，不过我刚才可是看到了她手上戴的那个镯子。”同事神秘兮兮的张开五个手指头比划道：“500万。”  
“哎……”同事在迎宾小姐铜铃大的眼睛下叹了口气，“条条大路通罗马，有些人果然就生在罗马。”


End file.
